Testing of software is a critical step in the software development lifecycle. The objective of the testing is to verify and validate the integration of the software, the hardware and the configuration thereof, and to prevent malfunction of the software when in use.
Software acceptance testing is typically performed after the development of the software is completed. Therefore, the software testing period is on the critical path of the software development project. Efficient test design is an important step in the testing process. Existing test design processes and tools are capable of test design generation but lack high level design efficient capabilities.
There is thus a need for addressing these and/or other issues associated with the prior art.